Modern imaging devices such as laser printers, photocopiers, and facsimile (fax) machines typically include a replaceable toner cartridge that holds toner that is transferred to a substrate to create an image. Once expended, a toner cartridge is often discarded and replaced with a fresh cartridge. However, disposing of and replacing an exhausted toner cartridge can be prohibitively expensive as well as harmful to the environment. Remanufacturing of exhausted toner cartridges seeks to increase the reusability of the toner cartridges for both financial and environmental reasons.
The remanufacturing process generally involves dismantling a used cartridge, replacing any worn or defective parts, cleaning the cartridge components, and refilling the cartridge with toner. A large number of toner cartridges comprise two major components: a hopper assembly and a waste bin assembly. The hopper assembly generally comprises a mag section. The mag section provides a level of movement to compensate for any component misalignments during a printing process.
During the remanufacturing process, the mag section of the hopper assembly is generally removed and reattached. Because the mag section of the hopper assembly must be able to move or float during a printing process, it is important that the mag section is properly reattached to the hopper section to permit movement and floating as needed. As a result, proper alignment and sealing between the hopper section and the mag section in order to ensure that the remanufactured toner cartridge functions correctly. The present invention seeks to address the aforementioned issues as well as provide a means for facilitating the remanufacturing process for toner cartridges.
The present invention is a method for removing and replacing the original equipment manufacturer (OEM) sealant between the hopper and mag sections of a toner cartridge hopper assembly and ensuring proper alignment between the two sections during reassembly. In the preferred embodiment of the present invention, a toner cartridge undergoing remanufacturing is disassembled by separating the hopper assembly and waste bin assembly of the cartridge. The two assemblies are thoroughly cleaned in order to remove any toner present on the components. The hopper assembly is then heated in an oven or by a heat gun in order to increase the pliability of the OEM sealant between the hopper section and mag section of the hopper assembly. The OEM sealant is then removed and the mag section gasket is inspected and cleaned or replaced as needed. The hopper section is placed into a jig in order to apply aftermarket sealant onto the hopper section. The aftermarket sealant is applied by an automated robot that dispenses the sealant along the edge of the hopper section that mates with the mag section. After the aftermarket sealant has been applied, an alignment tool is utilized to properly realign and reattach the mag section to the hopper section. The aftermarket sealant ensures that the gasket of the mag section is able to properly adhere to the hopper section and form a complete seal between the two sections. After reassembly is complete, the seal between the hopper section and the mag section is inspected in order to ensure that the seal is complete.